Two Is Better Than One
by LightxDarkness813
Summary: Roxas n Namine. A romance story about them. Just read, don't ask.
1. I love You

_Uta o uta ou daichi no uta o kaze o hidakou hikari abite_

_Moshi wa matataki machi wa kirameku_

_FUWA FUWA FURURI nemei komete_

_Uta o uta ou sekai no uta o doko made ikou Sora o aoi de_

_Hito no fuuoe mushi no habataki_

_FUWA FUWA FURURI omoi no sete_

_FUWA FUWA FURURI ashita wa kitto_

_FUWA FUWA FURURI sora ni todoku_

The light tune from her singing reached his ears. The boy was happy he could be together with his beloved girlfriend. As the blond girl sang, her pale fingers danced across his face, rubbing it gently. The boy didn't move, he just lay there on the blond girl's lap, in the middle of an empty beach.

For the girl, the boy seemed to be an angel that was sent by the heavens to guide her. His icy-blue eyes, his spiked blond hair, everything. The girl loved him.

As for the boy, she was a goddess. Her gentle nature, her beautiful voice, her gentle smile and her calm eyes, he loved her. He would die just to save her. He did it once, and he wasn't afraid to do it once more. As for now, he would only wish to stay here, with the woman of his dreams.

"Naminé," the boy called her. "What was the meaning of the song you just sang?"

She giggled and replied, "I'll tell you later."

"What??" he pouted.

"Now, Roxas, you shouldn't be like this!!"

Naminé got up from where she was sitting, making Roxas fell. "Hey!!" he cried. All Naminé could do was giggle. She started running, calling out to the boy to catch her. Roxas laughed and ran towards her. They ran along the beach, laughing all evening. Roxas finally caught her by the waist, Naminé was pulled behind. Roxas didn't budge—however much Naminé struggled—and stayed there, staring at the sunset. Naminé gave up and stared with him. She laid her head on his chest, scribbling on a piece of paper.

Suddenly, Roxas let go of Naminé and knelt down. Naminé was surprised and confused at the same time. He took out a small red box, inside, was a heart-shaped diamond ring, an engraving of his name was on it. Naminé knew what he wanted, Roxas wanted to ask her to go to tomorrow's prom.

"N-Naminé," he stammered. "W-will you go to the p-p-prom with me?"

"Oh my goodness!!" she cried out. "Roxas, it's beautiful. I love it." She said.

"Well, will you go to the prom with me?" he asked again.

"Hmm…" she smirked.

"Come on, Naminé. Say 'yes'!!"

Both turned their heads to find Sora and Kairi. Sora was placing his hand on Kairi's waist, and the same ring, with Sora's name engraved on it, was on Kairi's ring finger.

"Wh-what??" both stammered. "When did you guys came?"

"Huh? Well, we sort of pass by and saw you guys. So, we just came." Kairi explained.

"So, what are you waiting for?? Say it, Naminé!!" Sora encouraged.

"Yes." She squeaked. "Of course I'll go to the prom with you!!" she hugged him.

"Aww, that's just so sweet." Kairi chimed.

"Can it, sister." Roxas said blushing.

"Aww, look!! He's blushing!!" Sora said, pinching Roxas's left cheek.

"Err… May I ask what the ring is for??"

"Well, basically, it shows that you have a date. If you don't where that ring, it means you're free and can dance with anyone else until you receive the ring." Kairi explained.

"Umm… So, I have to wear it tomorrow, right?"

Both nodded. Kairi said, "Let's go shopping to get some dresses, dear."

With that, the 2 girls bounced off. Naminé came back and gave the paper she scribbled on earlier to Roxas. Kairi called her and she ran away, to the mall.

* * *

Roxas sat on his bed. He remembered about the paper Naminé gave him. It read:

"_Let's sing a song  
The song of the Earth  
Hold the wind in your arms  
Bask in the light  
The stars are twinkling  
Shining down upon the streets  
Light and Bouncy  
Be full of hopes._

Let's sing a song  
Let the song of the world  
Travel forever. Looking up to the sky,  
The sound of people talking  
Insects jumping  
Light and Bouncy  
Taking my hopes with it.

Light and Bouncy  
Tomorrow will definitely  
Light and Bouncy  
Reach the sky.

_These are the lyrics, Roxas."_

* * *

As you can see.. I don't own anything except for the plot here.. Thanks for reading!! Review and perhaps criticize please!! Surely appreciate it..  
The song I used here is "Konoyo no Uta" from the anime Black Cat.

Ciao!!


	2. The Prom

Roxas read the lyrics one more time. He slumped on his bed, feeling heavenly. It was a song, only for him.

"Roxas, get ready!! Don't forget about the prom!!" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, mum!!" he said and shoved himself to the shower.

Afterwards, he took the tuxedo from his drawer and wore it. Roxas's mother came and gave him 2 rose corsages, one for Naminé. His mother also sprayed him a bit of his father's perfume. Roxas's hair was still spiky—no one knew how to let it down—his eyes had a glint of happiness, and he knew, this would be the most important day of his school life. It was about time he'd pick her up but he was worried, so he called Sora.

"Dude, let's pick 'em up together!!" Roxas said.

"Yeah, sure, why not? They're in Kairi's house anyway." Sora replied.

"Come to my house at 7, we'll pick them up by 8."

"Okey dokey, Roxas. See you."

With that, Roxas ended the phone call.

* * *

Naminé couldn't decide on what to wear, she was now in Kairi's house, inside Kairi's fabulously pink room. She found several gowns for that very night and now, she could only choose one. Beside her, Kairi was busy trying to find the perfect accessory for her to wear so it matches her gown.

Kairi wore a cherry-red tube dress with a white ribbon tied up as a bow around the waist. Her hair was curled and placed on the right side, leaving a strand of curled hair on the left. She wore clipped-on star-shaped earrings, a charm bracelet that Sora gave her for her birthday and now trying to find the perfect star-shaped necklace.

"Kairi, what about this dress? What do you think?" Naminé asked.

Kairi looked at it. Thinking for a while and said, "PERFECT!! Naminé, it's absolutely perfect!! Broken white is totally your color."

Naminé quickly changed in the bathroom. When she got out, Kairi looked impressed. Kairi her around for a while, examining the dress. Then, she took out a black satin ribbon and tied it up around Naminé's waist as she did with hers. She curled up Naminé's hair to the left, leaving a strand of blond hair on the right.

"We look like opposites." Naminé said.

"No way, I'm not wearing a black gown. I'm just wearing a white ribbon." Kairi giggled.

"Perhaps… Here, why not try this necklace on?"

Naminé gave Kairi a necklace, an "Oathkeeper" hung from it. Naminé thought, Kairi looked beautiful. Kairi's eyes lit up, finally found the perfect necklace. She looked at Naminé. Disappointment in her eyes once she saw her best friend so simple with no accessories anywhere.

"Naminé!! Put on some accessories will you?" Kairi scolded.

Kairi took a heart shaped necklace and gave it to Naminé for her to wear. Kairi also took few drops of shimmering gel and rubbed it on Naminé's cheek, hand and wrist.

Both felt satisfied, yet, had a feeling that something was wrong. They realized they forgot about they're purse and rings.

"Oh my gosh!! We better hurry!! The boys will be coming!!"

The two girls scurried to Kairi's room and grabbed their purses and rings. Kairi and Naminé took their purses, which looked exactly like their gowns. Both maidens placed their ring on their ring finger and waited patiently. It was 7.45, the boys should be here soon.

Their dates arrived at 8, in different cars. Roxas had a speedy black car—newly polished—while Sora had a white Porsche. Both ladies were impressed.

Roxas opened the passenger door for Naminé and she stepped in, Roxas closing the door beside her. He then returned to the driver's seat.

"You look beautiful." Roxas blushed as he started the engine. Naminé also blushed, but it was covered up by the slight pink blush on she wore. "You look handsome yourself." Naminé replied shyly. They drove in awkward silence. When they reached the school, Roxas parked on a nearby space and let himself to get out from the car, back to the passenger door and opened it for Naminé.

"That's sweet of you, Roxas." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Roxas remembered the rose his mom gave him. "Err… my mom told me to… umm…" Damn, why must he look stupid in front of Naminé, he scolded himself. Naminé got the picture and accepted the rose.

The couple went inside the gym. It had changed a lot. The old gym they saw the other day was now dashing. The old wooden floor was polished and clean, decorations hung from the walls to the ceiling, the buffet table was on the right end side of the gym, a huge disco-ball hanging from above, a beat box was placed on the farthest end, and the windows are polished clean, revealing stars. Even the teachers looked stunning.

"Wow, they transformed the smelly old gym into a fantasy world in less than a night." Roxas mumbled, looking impressed.

Both went to get a drink. The slow dance would be starting soon. Roxas was nervous to dance with Naminé and so is Naminé. Both tried to break the ice but it seemed to make it even thicker. The atmosphere was glum between them. Naminé saw Sora and Kairi chatting happily on a bench.

At long last, the slow dance started. Couples poured into the giant dance floor while others tried to find someone they could dance with.

"Err… Wanna dance?" Roxas asked.

"Sure, why not?" Naminé said simply.

Both danced long enough until they were tired. Naminé beckoned Roxas to follow him outside to get fresh air. Roxas led the way to the school garden. He placed Naminé on the swing. Roxas knelt down and said, "I love you, princess. Will you be mine forever?"

"That was so sweet!! Of course, I'm already yours!!" Naminé cried.

Roxas eyes lit up and he took out a blue box. He opened it and took out a charm bracelet, each containing memories of old.

"I've been making this and well…"

Roxas couldn't finish his sentence for the blond girl had kissed him on the lips. Roxas kissed back while embracing her. It would be the best night of their lives.

* * *

You know the drill, I don't own anything here except for the plot. Thanks again for reading and lots of thank you's for reviewing.. R&R on you way out. Thanks!!

Ciao!!


End file.
